Carnivorous Plant
See also Monster race Carnivorous Plant :The info on this page is in the process of being adjusted. Pardon the odd format until it is complete. See the Talk page for info. :If you want to learn to feed your plant while revisions are being made to this page, see the Care and Feeding Guide. There are two ways to add this house pet, a hungry-looking carnivorous plant, to your home. There are several colors available, but they have the same functions. *It can be purchased with 15 Loyalty Point Tokens from a Loyalty Merchant. *If you purchased the retail version of the Kingdom of Sky expansion, use the slash command /claim. The claimed version of this plant was limited to one per account. *This house pet has special interactive features, described below. Special Interactive Features Most of the pets that can be placed in a house have a variety of interactive features like the ability to make it stay, do a trick, and sleep. Most also have a "feed" interaction, but using it only activates a animated action (eg. feeding a Baby Dragon pepper makes it sneeze). The carnivorous plants are different because they have a few of the interactive features that serve a purpose; if used correctly (and if you are lucky) they reward you with a useful item. If you don't use them correctly (and are unlucky) you may get a useless piece of rotten fruit placed in your inventory instead. All of the interactive features that can be used to get something in return are described in the section on feeding. ::The potential useful items you can get from the plant are single-use charms that do one of the following: *Root a single-target *Increase movement speed *Power increase *Single-target heat damage *Allow the caster to shrink/grow *Make you invisible *Group evac *Increase attack speed *Heal *Give you a food item for out of combat health regeneration Overview and Terminology Once you understand the basic process of interacting with you plant, you can get give it common loot in exchange for useful items that work like charms. The first few times you do this it may seem complicated, so this guide was created to make learning the secrets of the plant easy. :Though people commonly refer to the all of the menu options to interact with this plant as "feeding", only one of the options you'll see is labeled as such. For the sake of simplicity and to prevent confusion, the following terminology will be use here: ::Feed: refers to the action you take when you give the plant a bone. ::Water: refers to the action you take when you give the plant water. ::Fertilize: refers to the action you take when you use fertilizer on the plant. :There are several looted items you can give to your plant using the interactive menu options. The terminology used here to describe those is as follows: ::Ingredient: refers to any of the looted items you can give to the plant :::The are three different ingredient categories that include fertilizer, water, and bone ::Recipe: refers to the many ways you can combine the ingredients to get a desired result. ::Working Combinations: refers to the recipes that have been found to produce a specific item. *Plant color does not effect what you need to feed the plant or what you get in return. *There is no special timing needed during the feeding process. *The order in which you fertilize/water/feed the plant doesn't seem to matter. For consistency's sake, we use the order fertilizer, water, food. *The owner of the plant can right click on it and use the Stay command so it won't wander while it's being fed. *You do not have to own a plant in order feed it. You can visit someone else's house and feed their plant instead to get the same results. If the plant you are feeding is not your own and you can't use the Stay command, be prepared to chase it around the house a bit! The Ingredients *In order to get an item from your plant, you need to combine fertilizer, water, and bones that are dropped by/looted from intelligent creatures (mobs) in various zones. :How many of each ingredient you need and what you will receive in return is shown below in the Working Combinations section. *The names and cash value of the ingredients vary and are based on the level of the mob that dropped them. *As mentioned above, what you receive in return for feeding the plant seems to be effected by level of the ingredients you use; the item the plant gives you back scales to match level of the lowest-level ingredient that it was fed. *If you have ingredients of the same type with various levels in your bag or bank when you feed the plant, the lowest-level ingredients are consumed first, . :The ingredients you need to feed your plant are looted while you are out adventuring. They are fairly common loot from intelligent mobs (that is, from creatures that generally have a language and culture, rather than bugs or similar monsters). *The level of the looted ingredients you feed the plant seems to directly effect what you get in return. *You don't have to have the ingredients in your inventory at the time to interact with the plant. They can be in your bank vault instead. *If you have multiple ingredients (of the same categories) from different tiers (levels) in your bank, items from a lower tier may get used before higher tier ones in your inventory. This does not apply to any items you have in on the broker, including those not up for sale. The level and names of the items you can feed a plant are as follows: Note: Higher tiers of of fertilizer, water, and bones may only be used with a herbalist hireling (a guild hall amenity) in Guild Halls. Using the Special Interactions Feeding, watering, and fertilizing are all done via the right-click menu options on the plant when it is placed in a house. When you have enough ingredients from the table above, you're ready to feed the plant. If you want to receive a specific item, how much and what you feed the plant matters. See the table in the Working Combinations section below for details. The complete process to feed the plant and receive and item in return will vary by the desired outcome. :Combing the items is not unlike a recipe; in order to receive an item in return you must feed the plant at least one ingredient of each type (fertilizer, water, and bone) :The recipes are flexible, allowing you to choose 1-5 of any of the ingredients types. For that reason, the process is not a specific series of steps (like a quest). How many ingredients of each type you combine will produce a specific item in return. :The action you take will be determined by the ingredient type you feed the plant. For example, you will choose the "water" option form the list when you are feeding the plant a water ingredient. *The plant must be placed in a home in order to feed it. *Right-click on the plant and select the fertilize option. Repeat as many times as are needed, based on what you'd like to receive in return. *Follow the same process for water. *Follow the same process *Follow the same for the feed option. *Once you have given it the desired combination of items, right-click and use the check soil option. :Note that many of the results will give you a small bit of experience and a little bit of achievement xp the first time you create an item, which is also a nice added bonus. Working Combinations These are combinations that we know will provide useful items. If you give it a combination that it doesn't like, you will receive a piece of rotten fruit that is good for ... absolutely nothing! Sadly, you can't even throw it at someone or anything fun like that. Stats on the results will vary based on the level of the player at the time they fed the plant (again, other than the fruit, which will vary based on the level of the foodstuffs). As stated above, these items will scale, based on the items you use to create them. Some of these images may be incorrect stats, but they should give you a general idea of what they will be like. * known valid fresh fruit combinations: 1/1/1/, 1/1/2, 1/1/3, 1/1/4, 1/1/5, 1/1/9, 1/2/1, 1/3/1, 1/3/3, 1/4/1, 1/9/1, 2/1/1, 2/1/4, 2/2/3, 2/3/2, 2/3/3, 2/1/2, 2/2/1, 3/1/3, 3/2/2/, 3/2/1, 3/3/1, 3/3/2, 3/3/3, 4/4/4, 4/5/3, 5/3/4, 6/6/6, 9/1/1, 10/10/10 Notes on the escape root: It seems that there may have been some changes due to a hotfix, or just not enough testing. There are some reports from folks who successfully created these roots, that they now receive fresh fruit when they try the same combination. Others have made escape roots with no problem. We now suspect that you can only create an escape root once per week, but further testing is needed. (Note from EQ2 Traders) There is only a 25% chance on the 5/5/5 combination of receiving an escape root. The rest of the time you will receive either fresh or rotten fruit. Getting AA and Experience Carnivorous plant recipes are like quests, doing them for the first time will grant you Experience (you can convert exp to Alternative Advancement Experience) if you are in the proper level range. It is unclear if the "recipe" level for feeding, based on the Tier of items you give the plant, effects the amount of experience you gain. Color Options You can choose which color you want your plant to be and the features and functions will be the same for each one. Image:A_Blue_Carnivorous_Plant.jpg|Blue Image:A_Red_Carnivorous_Plant.jpg|Red Image:A_Vibrant_Carnivorous_Plant.jpg|Vibrant Credits This guide owes significant thanks to one of EQ2s most helpful (and funny) tradekill "reporters," Naimi Denmother. The vast majority of the information here was adapted from her website announcement about the plants, the table of items we can give it, the "recipes" to get what we want, and more. For that reason, here's the opening of Naimi's page on this topic: Naimi told us... ::While it does say "Feed me!" when you examine it, we're relatively certain it isn't going to do an Audrey routine, such as in "Little Shop of Horrors" ... we hope! ::What it will do, however, is provide you with some interesting, and potentially useful no-trade items, including a one-charge insta-cast group evac. However, as with most things, it can be a bit confusing to sort out how you get which what, so, once again, it's time for another 'Mum "how to" guide. ::We're receiving some reports that indicate that things like the escape root may only be able to be created once per day, but as yet, have no solid testing regarding it. * Niami Denmother over at EQ2Traders originally wrote this article, although it has been edited here for wikification. The original article can be viewed here. Category:Kingdom of Sky Category:Useful House Item